1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable vehicle lifts. More particularly, the invention concerns portable vehicle lift systems with advanced operating platforms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need to lift a vehicle from the ground for service work is well established. For instance, it is often necessary to lift a vehicle for tire rotation or replacement, steering alignment, oil changes, brake inspections, exhaust work, and other automotive maintenance. Traditionally, lifting a vehicle has been accomplished through the use of equipment that is built-into a service facility, such as lift units with the hydraulic actuator(s) installed below a surface of the service facility's floor or two and four post-type lift systems installed on the floor surface of the service facility. These built-in units are located at a fixed location at the service facility and adapted to engage the vehicle frame to lift the vehicle from the ground.
In an effort to increase the versatility and mobility of lift devices and to reduce the need to invest in permanently mounted lifting equipment, devices commonly known as a mobile column lifts (MCL's) have been developed. Traditional MCL's use a number of connecting lines or wires to provide electrical power and/or to provide communication between the MCL's. Descriptions of such exemplary MCLs systems are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,079 and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,461, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Prior MCL systems, such as those identified above, utilize basic operating platforms that generally restrict the functionality of the lift systems to limited numbers and/or types of operations, such as simple lifting and lowering operations. Such limitations reduce productivity and create inconveniences for operators of the MCLs. Additionally, currently-used operating platforms require a significant amount of time to boot-up from a complete shut-down and are also a significant drain on the electrical systems (e.g., the battery) of the MCL systems.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a vehicle lift system with an advanced operating platform that improves the functionality of the lift system and can also improve the lift and the lift operators' operational efficiencies. Additionally, there is a need for an advanced operating platform that facilitates a quick boot-up time and reduces electrical drain, so as to allow for users to have access to vehicle lifts in a quick and efficient manner.